Star Trek: The Temporal Generation
by Duality Crest
Summary: A story about the Federations Flagship, the USS EnterpriseP in the year 3000, with the Klingons, Romulans and Cardassians as part of the Federation, and the crew. On her maiden voyage, disaster strikes. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I wrote this when I was 14 for a school project many years ago, and I am currently considering rewriting it, but I felt that it was worth posting here anyway. Any thoughts about this would be helpful in the rewrite, but thanks for reading it anyway, I hope you enjoy it once you finish laughing at the awful characters, cliche storyline and over use of dialogue

Also, ignores futures told by ENT. I found them very dry and dull, and also slightly confusing, so for this fic, ENT never existed. (Also because when I made the original concept, ENT really didnt exist and I will not work around the inconsistancies that the show loves to introduce!)

* * *

"This is the Enterprise," said helmsman, Ensign Everla Kain, who was on the bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC 1701-P.It was just about to leave Spacedock after spending four and a half years being built in Utopia Planetia Shipyards, in Mars Orbit. Everla was speaking into a comm. link to the Spacedock, "Come in Planetia control centre." 

"We're here Enterprise," replied a voice over the comm., "You are a go for launch."

"Acknowledged, engaging manoeuvring thrusters, one quarter power. We are clearing the station."

"Understood, clear sailing Enterprise."

"Thank-you, Enterprise out," and as the Enterprise slid out of the station meter by meter they cut the comm. link to the spacedock.

"Ensign," said Captain Mogra Khap, "I would like to test the engines so take us to the edge of this solar system at full impulse, once there do one lap of the edge at warp 2, then take us to Earth at full impulse and settle us into a standard Earth orbit."

"Aye Ma'am," replied the Helmsman.

So the Enterprise flew to the edge of the Sol System, circled it at low warp and flew back to Earth at full impulse before settling into Earth standard orbit.

"Captain, we're receiving a transmission from Timefleet HQ," said the Ops Officer, Lieutenant Jr. Grade Pral Dumes.

"On Screen,"

"Captain," said the lean figure of Admiral Francis Prisa on the view screen. "It's good to see you again Mogra"

"The feeling is more than mutual Admiral, anyway, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what are my first orders for the Enterprise."

"No I don't mind and your first orders are to go and investigate a temporal rift that we have detected in the Beta Capricorn system in sector 23515, I am transmitting all the data we have already got."

"Understood sir, Enterprise out," and they terminated the comm. link.

"We have the co-ordinates of the temporal rift Captain," said Ensign Kain

"Very well then, Ensign, plot a course for it, proceed at half impulse until we leave the system and at warp 6 when we do."

"Yes sir."

"Engage."

Just as they were passing through the Oort cloud, a beeping erupted from the operations console

"Captain, we have detected a Borg transwarp conduit, its opening near Earth and a sphere is coming out," said chief of security, Lieutenant Commander Sela Mar.

"Helm, full about, raise shields, power weapons and all hands, battle stations," Mogra barked the orders like a proper Klingon would and in times like this, she was glad to be Captain.

"Captain they're firing some sort of trilithium weapon directly into the sun," stated Sela.

"Trilithium, doesn't that inhibit all nuclear reaction if fired into a star like this one," asked the First Officer, Commander Blairn Regis, with a grim nod being his only reply from the Romulan, "and if I remember my history and science classes correctly, won't the star implode and create shockwave whose strength would depend on the size of the star?"

"Yes sir," the only solemn reply coming from Pral Dumes, "the resulting shockwave will be level 12 at least and will destroy this system and everything in it and everything within two point five light years of the systems edge."

"Can we stop it," inquired Captain Khap.

"Negative, we're to far away for our weapons to be of any use," replied Lieutenant Mar.

"Fall back, retreat to the shockwaves destructive boundary, full impulse, and increase power to the forward shields once there," ordered the Captain.

"Impact in 5...," counted down Lieutenant Dumes, "4...3...2...1...Nuclear reaction halting, the star will implode in 3...2...1...A level _13_ shockwave has formed and we aren't clear of it yet," that news gave him a few dirty looks from the rest of the bridge crew," it won't destroy us at this distance, but we are going to be looking at a lot of hull breaches and a few downed systems."

"Engineering," yelled the captain into the inter comm. grid, "lock down the warp core, temporal base, lock down the temporal core."

"Aye sir," was her response.

"Impact in 10...9...," continued Pral.

"All hands, clear the outer sections, seal all emergency bulkheads and brace for impact," shouted Mogra.

"4...3...2...1..."


	2. Chapter 2

A momentary silence enveloped the bridge, but it didn't last. The ship was racked from the outside in. Consoles went dark and exploded, chairs were ripped up from their mountings as their users tried to stay on them, people were flung over the railing and fires had started all over the ship. The hull groaned and everything went dark, only to be relit by the dull emergency lights and just when you thing the nothing could get worse, the hull gave one final groan and gave. The entire ceiling of the bridge and all surrounding areas got torn off, exposing any crewmembers in those areas temporarily to space but the emergency forcefields soon activated before anyone could get sucked into space.

From what Captain Khap could see through the forcefield, the shockwave had passed, which just left a badly damaged ship spinning far outside a devastated solar system.

"Report," barked the captain at anyone still conscious.

Lieutenant Bolan Dus, the temporal pilot, got up. He stumbled over to the tactical station where Sela lay unconscious at her station.

"Primary life support is disabled, we're operating on back up life-support. Warp, impulse and thrusters are off-line and so are shields, weapons, transporters, the main deflector dish is irreparable but the secondary dish is still operational, communication, internal or otherwise is disabled, we have short-range sensors only and are operating on the emergency power reserves, the turbolift network is down and so is the main computer. The temporal nacelle is right about there," he said looking through the hole in the bridge at something floating in space, which the Captain recognized immediately, the ships temporal nacelle. "There are hull breaches on multiple decks but emergency forcefields are in place. The doctors have had to activate all of the EMH's (Emergency Medical Hologram) and they are setting up emergency treatment facilities in all of the cargo bays. Roughly fifteen hundred are injured and two hundred and seventy are dead or missing."

"What about Earth?" asked Mogra.

"All objects within the system have been destroyed and we were lucky not to be on that list as well."

"Understood, help me, we need to get these people down to sickbay."

"Yes Ma'am, but how?"

"We will have to lower them down the Jeffries tubes until we reach the right deck, then carry them 2 at a time if you can."

"O.K."

Dumes went to open the jefferies tube while Khap carried the bridge officers to the opening. Once all of them were there, Khap climbed down and waited while they were dropped to her and they went like that for the 15 decks down to deck 16 which had sickbay on it.

The remaining crew recovered within a day and after the doctor, Lieutenant Denar'Pel, also the chief medical officer, had treated Captain Khap for her concussion, Khap went down to engineering to see how badly damaged it was.

When she walked in it was bedlam, thirty engineers were underneath consoles and she suspected the rest were off fixing other parts of the ship.

"Captain," yelled the Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Hertan Dol from the other side of the room, "life-support is back on-line to all decks and we have repaired internal comm. network, sensors are fully functional and so are transporters, but the engines, all defensive and offensive systems are still off-line, the computer is still down but I can repair the turbolift network in 2 weeks, I would estimate 1 week before we are functional enough to limp to the closet repair facility, but we should be able to call for help within the hour."

"Understood, what about the temporal drive?" asked Mogra.

"That's next doors problem." He replied somewhat harshly because next door was the temporal base and he resented having such uncertain technology next to his department.

"O.K, once you have fully restored communication, concentrate on the impulse drive and shields. I want reports every hour."

"Aye Captain."

"I'll be next door if you need me," and Khap left engineering only to walk down a dark and filthy corridor only to walk into a room which looked like an exact double of Engineering, the only difference being the temporal core was horizontal and had only one conduit leading from it toward the temporal nacelle whereas engineering has a vertical warp core with two conduits leading from it toward the two warp nacelles. "Where is Lieutenant Commander Ezan Daxo?"

"I'm here Captain," came a voice from underneath one of the consoles, "I'll be out in a minute." And she was, her slim figure slid out from a hole in one of the consoles. "I was just repairing the chroniton particle release activator."

"Lieutenant, what is your assessment of all temporal systems?"

"Well, all temporal weapon systems would be O.K if Engineering would fix the launchers, the temporal scanners are fully operational and so are the temporal transporters but you may have noticed we are missing a temporal nacelle and we don't have any spare do we?"

"No, we don't do we."

"So therefore we don't have any temporal rift activators or any closers, the shuttles temporal nacelles could make a big enough rift to get us through one, but that is if we had any where in time to go."

"Which we don't, so get back to work on what's left of the temporal nacelle to try and seal it so we won't leak when we restart the temporal core, once you've done that, get all the temporal nacelles off the shuttles and attach them to the chroniton conduit. How long will it take to do that?"

"Half an' hour to disconnect them all, and three quarters of an' hour to attach them to the system, but like I said, we don't have anywhere in time to go."

"I don't want to go somewhere in time, have you ever heard of the wormhole manoeuvre," asked the Captain with a slight nod from the Lieutenant, "do you remember how to bend space time to do that?"

"Yes Captain, but wasn't that manoeuvre sanctioned for only emergencies."

"Yep, and wouldn't you call this an emergency Lieutenant, Timefleet HQ destroyed along with the entire Sol System an emergency?"

"Yes Captain, but I'm not sure that the Enterprise would be able to withstand such a manoeuvre."

"We've got to try, I'll be in back in engineering if you need me."

"Aye Ma'am," and with that the Captain returned to engineering.

"Watch that power relay Captain!" yelled an Ensign as Khap was about to walk into a hole in the floor with an exposed power relay in it that would scramble every nerve signal in her body.

"Thanks Ensign " she replied and walked around it. "Lieutenant Dol," she yelled before finding him under the communication control board.

"I'll be out as soon as I reconnect this control panel," and as soon as he finished speaking, the panel he was under lit up." There we go, we can finish repairs to the comm. now."

"I want you to know about this idea I've had while I was next door, why don't you cannibalise the shuttles?" suggested the Captain.

"That's actually a good idea, Captain."

"Thank you, by the way, Temporal Base is using the temporal nacelles and any other temporal technology off them to help the set up for the wormhole manoeuvre we'll be attempting soon."

"I remember reading about that and I seriously doubt our ability to stay in one piece while attempting it."

"That's why I want communication systems up, so that we can warn anyone near us that we'll be turning up."

"Well, they'll be up in ten minutes."

"Good," so the Captain turned round and made her way to sickbay.

"Lieutenant, how are my crew?" asked Mogra softly as she entered sickbay.

"They are either dead or healthy," replied Lieutenant Denar'Pel, "I have treated all the survivors and are now storing the bodies in a makeshift mortuary in cargo bay one, here is a list of the officers who died and how. They are mostly human, but one of the Klingons died funnily from carrying too many people up here," she said this as she picked up a P.A.D.D. and handed it to the Captain.

"There's nothing funny about that Lieutenant, and thank-you," said Captain Khap and walked out of sickbay and to her quarters quietly reading the list to herself as she went, but it was too depressing for her to continue at the moment. Instead, she tapped her commbadge and said," to all senior officers, please report in the briefing room in 30 minutes."

"Captain, we have fully restored all communication systems," came the chief engineers voice over the comm.

"Understood." replied the Captain and she tapped her commbadge again," Correction, all bridge officers report to the bridge now."


	3. Chapter 3

Mogra was the first one on the bridge, followed by Lieutenant Pral Dumes. "Lieutenant, what is the closest repair facility?" But he did not answer her; he just stood staring at his screen. "What is Lieutenant?" she asked.

"We are receiving distress calls from all over the Federation, all saying that they detected a transwarp conduit and that a small sphere came out and fired a trilithium weapon at the star near them, the native star of Vulcan, Betazed, Trill, Bole, Qo'noS, Romulus, Cardassia and Earth and everything in those star system has all been destroyed, the closet ship to us is the U.S.S. Preminon and is on an intercept course, they are within hailing rang, do you want me to hail them?" he asked his Captain as she moved to an unmanned terminal.

"Yes."

"Captain, I am Captain Evans of the Preminon, what is your situation?" asked the Preminon's Captain on the secondary view screen since the main one had joined the debris field.

"I'm transmitting our details to you, I also have a plan: is the military base in sector 52854 still operational?" queried Mogra

"Yes, why?" replied Evans.

"Are you, your temporal staff and temporal pilot familiar with the wormhole manoeuvre," her reply being a confused nod, "I'm sending you the rest of my plan, maintain position and wait for my data burst."

"O.K, Preminons out," said the other Captain; a look of glee spread on his face as he realized what was going to unfold.

"Bridge to temporal base, have you finished building your makeshift nacelle?"

"Yes Captain, we have also reinitialised the chroniton cascade."

"Bridge to engineering, do we have engines?"

"1/8 impulse only Captain."

"Good. Bridge out. Computer, begin message recording to be transmitted to _all_ ships in the Federation.

"This is Captain Mogra Khap of the U.S.S. Enterprise-P. If your temporal staff knows about the wormhole manoeuvre, use it if you can. If your staff don't, look it up. If you temporal drive is damaged, try and repair it. Embedded in this transmission is my plan. I will wait as long as it takes to get a reasonable temporal drive working because mine is knocked together from shuttles temporal drives, but if you can, proceed to sector 52854 using any means possible in which you will find a base that is our rendezvous site. Good Luck.

"Computer, end recording, embed file Khap1425 into recording in text format. Load recording to the transmission relay, transmit recording and embedded file on all frequencies every 5 minutes starting now."

"Transmitting recording and embedded file to all Federation ships on all Federation frequencies," stated the cold simple voice of the computer.

"We are being hailed by the Preminon," said Lieutenant Dumes.

"Open a channel Lieutenant," ordered the Captain.

"Ready Captain?" asked Evans.

"Yes, keep this channel open if you can Captain."

"Understood."

"All hands, this is the Captain, clear the outer sections, seal all emergency bulkheads and brace yourselves for a bumpy ride. Tactical, reinforce the structural integrity field. Temporal pilot, initiate the wormhole manoeuvre to the coordinates mentioned. Helm, once the rift opens, take us in, one-eighth impulse. Engage."

As soon a she said that the ship groaned as a rift appeared in front of them. As they moved into it, the bridge had gone dark and this time the emergency lights did not come on. Heat on the bridge had begun to turn cold, indicating that temperature control had failed. The bright blue glare was blinding through the hole in the bridge ceiling, but the forcefield had not failed and then the glare diminished to the soothing blackness of space studded by eight less stars than usual.

The lights had come back on and the military base stood in the distance, a base with 4 shipyards, 2 research facilities and 5 armed starbases as protection.

"Helm, plot a course for the repair facility. Ops, notify the base that we are in need of emergency assistance and repairs. Tactical, how much damage did we sustain?" said Mogra.

"Very little," replied Lieutenant Commander Sela Mar, "main power went off-line for 2.3 seconds, the ship temperature controls also went off-line during the power failure and the makeshift nacelle neared critical stress levels. There were no casualties or serious injuries, but their a few cuts, bruises and space sickness cases reported."

"Captain, we have docked with the repair facility," said Ensign Kain at the helm.

"Understood, tell the station to make the temporal drive their priority for repairs. I'm going over, Mar, Dumes, Kain, you're with me, Regis, you have the bridge," said Khap as they made their way to the jefferies tubes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to the Omega-A shipyard and repair facility," said Commander Maten Xu smiling.

"Thank-you. Are aware of the situation unfolding before the Federation, eight major star systems destroyed, Timefleet HQ as well and the council dead as well?" asked Mogra.

"Yes," being her only reply.

"I want your repair crews to help repair the shield generator, warp engines, but I want their priority to be the temporal drive. I will get my own people to repair weapons, understand?" said Mogra and she returned to her ship, "Captain to engineering, I want you to make weapons your priority now."

"Yes sir."

"Captain, we don't have any temporal drives spare," said the little voice of Commander Xu, which made the Captain pause.

"Then just integrate and reinforce our makeshift one, you know, stuff like welding it to our hull and other stuff like that, oh and I want my hull breaches sealed as well."

"Yes sir," and Mogra continued her way back to the Enterprise.

The Captain was standing ten minutes later in the bar she had given to Covec Pla, a Klingon morale officer who was also a close friend of the Khap house and of Mogra, and stood in the window watching as rifts opened and ships came through, some were like the Enterprise, badly damaged, others were perfectly OK. "Covec, come here," said as she felt his shadow behind her.

"Yes Mogra," his only reply as he moved next to her.

"Do you know what has happened to the Federation and the homeworld?"

"No."

"The Borg have destroyed eight of the major star systems in the Federation, including the homeworld."

"No, how?"

"One ship emerged from a transwarp and shot something into the stars that destroyed them, the shock waves destroyed everything in the systems targeted."

"No."

"I'm going down to the holodeck, they are saying that is still functional, care to join me?"

"Kahless and Lukara?"

"Hlja'," replied Mogra in Klingon tongue.

"Lets go then."

Three days later, all of the ships that could come had arrived and had had sufficient repairs done to them; it was time for the next part in Khap's plan.

"Enterprise to all ships," said Captain Khap, "we will all spilt into three teams. Team Alpha, you will be led by me. Team Beta, you will be led by Captain Evans on the U.S.S. Preminons. Team Gamma, you will be led by Captain Simpson on the U.S.S. Brass. I am sending you the team details, you are to report to your team leader and take orders from them, and I will be coordinating the effort with the team leaders. If anyone has any objections to my plan, ethically, morally or for any other reason, speak up now and we will leave you here," she waited for anyone to speak, but no one did, "good, all ships, proceed to the Sol system, 30 seconds before the Borg ship appears, engage." When she finished speaking, the 51 ships that had arrived opened temporal rifts and proceeded through them.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is the Enterprise," said helmsman, Ensign Everla Kain, who was on the bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC 1701-P.It was just about to leave Spacedock after spending four and a half years being built in Utopia Planetia Shipyards, in Mars Orbit. Everla was speaking into a comm. link to the Spacedock, "Come in Planetia control centre."

"We're here Enterprise," replied a voice over the comm., "You are a go for launch."

"Acknowledged, engaging manoeuvring thrusters, one quarter power. We are clearing the station."

"Understood, clear sailing Enterprise."

"Thank-you, Enterprise out," and as the Enterprise slid out of the station meter by meter they cut the comm. link to the spacedock.

"Ensign," said Captain Mogra Khap, "I would like to test the engines so take us to the edge of this solar system at full impulse, once there do one lap of the edge at warp 2, then take us to Earth at full impulse and settle us into a standard Earth orbit."

"Aye Ma'am," replied the Helmsman.

So the Enterprise flew to the edge of the Sol System, circled it at low warp and flew back to Earth at full impulse before settling into Earth standard orbit.

"Captain, we're receiving a transmission from Timefleet HQ," said the Ops Officer, Lieutenant Jr. Grade Pral Dumes.

"On Screen,"

"Captain," said the lean figure of Admiral Francis Prisa on the view screen. "It's good to see you again Mogra"

"The feeling is more than mutual Admiral, anyway, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what are my first orders for the Enterprise."

"No I don't mind and your first orders are to go and investigate a temporal rift that we have detected in the Beta Capricorn system in sector 23515, I am transmitting all the data we have already got."

"Understood sir, Enterprise out," and they terminated the comm. link.

"We have the co-ordinates of the tempo -" the Ensign was cut off when Lieutenant Mar suddenly shouted

"Sir, we have fifty one temporal rifts opening of our port bow."

"On screen," barked Mogra and the fifty-one timeships appeared on the view screen, one looked a lot like the Enterprise-P except that ones temporal nacelle was several smaller ones.

"We have also managed to intercept the transmissions between them."

"Let's hear them then," and then the speakers started.

"-ma team in position Enterprise," said one of the communication signals.

"Beta team ready too Enterprise," said another signal.

"Understood. Enterprise to all ships in Alpha, Beta and Gamma teams, were detecting the transwarp signal, prepare to engage," said a familiar voice but suddenly a Borg Transwarp conduit opened and out came a Borg Sphere, one wing of seventeen ships had opened fire on the ship, while another wing of seventeen ships had opened fire on the transwarp conduit. When the sphere fired a weapon at the star, the final wing of seventeen ships opened fire on that weapon. The Sphere exploded and took one ship with it, the weapon also exploded and the transwarp conduit had collapsed.

"Who did we lose?" shouted that familiar voice again.

"We lost the Preminons Captain," said the first voice again.

"Damn it! Beta Team, you will now have to take orders from Captain Moult on the U.S.S. Hans."

"Understood," said a new voice.

"All teams proceed to Vulcan, same time frame and do exactly the same we did here, except for losing a ship, understood?"

Two more voices replied yes and then the fifty ships that were left disappeared.

"All hands, red alert," said Captain Mogra, "ops, get me HQ, I want to find out just what the hell happened here"

"Aye sir,"


	6. Chapter 6

After destroying the Sphere in the sol system, the fleet carried on destroying the Borg around Vulcan, Betazed, Trill, Bole, Qo'noS, Romulus and Cardassia, they returned to their original time and after the ships had been reintegrated with the originals, also with the originals being the lesser party, and Captain Khap had some good news for her friend, Admiral Prisa.

"How long have I known you now?" asked the Admiral.

"Around 25 years now," replied Mogra.

"And in all that time, you had never mentioned marrying someone, especially not a barkeep, and without a Klingon ceremony!" he whispered to Mogra as she stood at the alter next to her husband-to-be, waiting for the wedding to begin.

"There is still some stuff you don't know about me you know Admiral."

"I know. At last, everyone is here," he raised voice, "it is I, Admiral Francis Prisa, who has the great pleasure in marrying Captain Mogra Khap, of the U.S.S. Enterprise-P, to Morale Officer Covec Pla, of the U.S.S. Enterprise-P.

"Mogra, repeat after me, I promise to love and care for Covec."

"I promise to love and care for Covec," she repeated.

"Through sickness and heath."

"Through sickness and heath."

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part."

"Now answer this, do you wish to marry Covec?"

"I do."

"Now then, Covec, repeat after me, I promise to love and care for Mogra."

"I promise to love and care for Mogra," he repeated.

"Through sickness and heath."

"Through sickness and heath."

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part."

"Now answer this, do you wish to marry Mogra?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," and with that, Covec grabbed Mogra and kissed her.


End file.
